


Babysitting

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Gen, Love, M/M, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bucky babysit Copper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

Bucky came to his and Clint's shared apartment to see Clint holding a toddler.

"Who is the munchkin?" asked Bucky.

"This is Cooper. He is Barney's son. He and Laura went on a date. So I am the babysitter for sometime. Cooper, say hello to Uncle Bucky." said Clint.

"Hi, Unca 'ucky." said Copper smiling a toothy smile at Bucky.

Bucky's heart melted. Cooper was adorable.

Both Bucky and Clint sat down to play with Cooper. They ordered lunch while making some pancakes for Cooper.

Cooper promptly fell asleep after playing and then eating.

While Cooper slept, Clint and Bucky made out on the couch. 

Then they cleaned their rifles, guns and bow. 

Cooper woke up by the time his parents showed up.

"How was he?" asked Laura.

"Well behaved.' said Bucky.

"Thanks for doing this, both of you." said Barney.

"Its no big deal." said Clint.

After Barney, Laura and Copper left, Clint and Bucky had 4 amazing rounds of sex and then both fell asleep.

They both had a mission tomorrow.


End file.
